Once upon a Crime Agiain
by Witch fang
Summary: Puck has been badly hurt, battered by the menacing Jabberwocky, and while he's being healed he latches on, not to Sabrina but Mr.Canis. Strange circumstances in both cases means that anything can happen really, this is a fairy tale after all. P/C Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

awoke with the usual amount of nerves, things that would have looked and twanged like steel guitar strings, before tentatively examining himself under the hotel duvet. He inwardly groaned, noticing how tall he was getting. His feet now hung over the bed. Sighing out a warm gust of breath into the otherwise chilled room, Canis stood up and didn't even flinch against the cold floors. He padded noiselessly toward the wardrobe, opened it and looked at himself critically in the wardrobes mirror. Thirty five, he decided quickly. He didn't know why or how, but his transformations into the Wolf were doing things to his body, making him younger, stronger. He traced the outline of his shoulders and realized he was getting slighter broader as well, the ill-fitting singlet he went to bed in was actually beginning to fit. Canis glared at his own reflection, scrutinizing as if he could see the wolf somewhere just behind his eyes. But the wolf was silent, oddly so. Looking around for his bathrobe, he grabbed a set of clothes for the day and set off towards the shower, mind still ticking over the new changes internally. He reached the bathroom and quickly closed the door behind him, undressing and turning the shower on from warm to scalding. After a moment he got in, the hot water soothing away some of his anxieties and allowing him to relax for a moment. Besides what was happening with him there were other, more important things to worry about. Puck, for example. The little faerie boy had been hurt and was now a floating ball of rancid smelling puss. Despite their arguments and the many times they often conflicted Canis felt an honest, almost affectionate bond towards the boy. He'd been a nuisance ever since he'd arrived at the house, but had more than proven his worth helping to save the girls lives and even daring to battle him. He remembered their first violent encounter a little fondly, remembering the boy's recklessness and fearlessness. After a while he turned off the water and pulled back the shower curtain, reaching for the towel. What he got was a handful of foul smelling slime.

"What the…"

Canis looked up and then up again. It was puck. Well, what he recognized as puck now. The ball of noxious gas had followed him in here and was now floating above the ground. Canis had no idea whether that thing had eyes but he felt nude anyway and reached around the thing for the towel, wrapping it firmly around his waist. "Puck?" The thing didn't move, but when he took a step toward sit, out of the bath tub it moved accordingly. He moved to the left and was surprised when it followed suit. It seemed the thing was shadowing him for some reason. Just before he could start to wonder why there was a soft wet ripping sound as the top began to open slowly. Canis held his breath, steeling for whatever was going to happen next. Suddenly the floating thing let out a noxious smelling odor, made worse to Canis because of his heightened sense of smell. To someone who was good at identifying scents this smelt like dead and rotting vegetation compacted and liquidated. The gas quickly filled the room, bring the older man to his knees. He hadn't thought things could get worse until he realized that the awful scent was soaking into his pores and hair. Growling, the man stood, the wolf glaring out of his eyes. He didn't care if this was puck, the boy was going to pay for this attack dearly. He reached out to grab the slimy orb when the door opened and suddenly Moth was there. The little fairy girl took one look between him and the floating ball back to him again and then screamed long, high and infuriatingly sharp.

"You! You dirty wolf! Don't you dare touch him."

Canis recoiled under the sheer screeching power of Moth's voice, withdrawing his hand. Not long after Relda ran in, slippered feet squeaking on the hardwood floors. It was still very early, he was surprised Mot was up at this time. "What's wrong?" Relda said, staring at the three of them standing still in the bathroom. Relda looked at Canis then blushed and looked down. " ?"

Canis looked down and realized he was only wearing a towel. Blushing a little himself he nodded at his friend and despite Moths loud and over all piercing screams, shut the door soundly in her face. Puck had stayed with him in the room. He looked himself over. The gas hadn't appeared to leave any residue on him but he thought he might as well shower again with the curtain firmly closed. He dressed in the shower as well, unsure why he was so suddenly shy around the giant ball of ooze. It wansn't as if that thing was actually looking at him but Relda's expression had put him on edge. After he was dressed and ready he opened the bathroom door prepared for almost everything. Everything that is, except an almost rabid Moth being barley restrained by Sabrina and Daphne.

"What's happened?" Canis asked. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Puck was still following him.

Moth glared daggers at him. "You have stolen my right as future queen!"

Canis lifted one eye brow in response.

"When a faerie is its larvae stage of healing he or she chooses someone they trust intimately, to protect them and keep them safe. That right was supposed to be mine!"

Canis looked at the floating ball, unable to understand why the boy had chosen him. Surely Sabrina would have been the boys first choice. Granted, he was probably strong enough to defend the boy but he was nowhere near he thought, to the top of the boys most trusted list. Seeing that Moth was still looking him Canis said, "Is there anyway we can change who he chose?"

Moth shook her head. "The scent you're wearing now is so he can find and track you easily."

That managed to bring a smile to his face. He never thought he'd be hunted down by his scent, especially by an arrogant twelve year old faerie. "So we're stuck together for now."

Moth nodded, rage quivering through her veins. "for now."


	2. Chapter 2

**I know people are unconvinced of this pairing. Keep reading and review. It will work, you'll see. **

* * *

Because of the sheer ludicrousness of his situation, Canis was stuck in the tiny hotel room with Puck. He'd tried everything short of changing, afraid that in his wolf state he'd mistake the slimy orb as food. In the meantime he made himself food and tried to meditate. The children would no doubt laugh if they knew but Relda had told him meditating helped center ones' self. The only problem was that within him there were two separate selves and the closer they got together the more they wanted to rip the other apart. Still, the sound of his own breathing, the only sound in the room seemed to calm him. Every now and then he'd open his eyes and catch a glimpse of puck floating nearby. Why had the boy chosen to affix himself to the Big Bad Wolf. Canis would probably be the first one to admit, he wasn't what you would call good stock for parenting if that's what the boy was looking for. At that thought he remembered Pucks father and his recent demise. He did feel for the boy, and actually without thinking too much about it, laid his hand out towards the odd ball. As if reading his mind the slimy ball moved forward, into his palm. It felt damp but very warm.

"I'm sorry about your father Puck. I never would have wished that on you." The ball pushed further into his hand, as if it heard. Canis left it for a moment before withdrawing his hand and wiping it on his jean leg. The ball sailed a little lower and closer, and Canis found that he didn't mind it being there. Its scent had changed slightly, form rotting vegetation to that of slightly off cauliflower. It was still repungent but at least smelled now worse than Puck usually did. He examined the balls surface. At first it looked like a slightly oozy green but he could see under the first layer that there were actually blue coral designs and darker black lines. It was intriguing. And strangely, since he'd been linked to the slimy ball he hadn't felt the wolf's usually ever present call.

"I can't remember my father." Canis said out of the blue. He didn't know why, but it felt oddly right to tell the globulous ball these things. "I can't remember very much at all really. I remember little red and the pigs, but those are more the wolves memories than mine." Canis shuddered at the recollections. The wolf had done, he had done… terrible things. Things he knew he didn't deserve so didn't ask forgiveness for. "I do remember the forest. It must have been years ago, before we all escaped to here because the forest stretched out for miles. There was a brook, a tiny stream that lead off into a river further downhill. The sky was a drizzled sparsely clouded grey most of the time. I think there must have been a village. There must have been because I'd see people sometimes…"

When Relda and her grand-daughters returned they found Canis asleep on the sofa, Pucks gooey ball snuggled close on the ground, leaning towards him. The two looked as if they were both sleeping and Relda held a finger to her mouth to show them to be quiet. The three tiptoed around the sleeping pair, all giving the duo odd looks. It was strange to see so clam Relda thought, the girls were to focused on Pucks sticky ball of grossness and how non-gross it looked curled up next to Canis.

It was awhile before Canis woke up and instinctively reached over to pat Pucks ball. He sat up with a shock when he realized it was no longer damp. The room was dark, but the wolves eyes could see that the fact that it had stopped sweating that oily blue discharge wasn't the only change. The orb was glowing. Canis looked around a little desperately, his first thought was to go get Relda for help. She knew more about all this than him. Then another name flashed in his head. The faerie girl, what was it, Moth! Making sure to keep one trained on the glowing ball Canis ran towards the sleeping girls quarters throwing open her door and then placing a hand over her mouth when she went to scream.

"Not a word. It's Puck."

The girl instantly quieted, her eyes going form shock to puzzlement. Cannis released his hand when she thought the girl was going to co-operate. "Come on." Moth padded softly after him in only her linen shift, so she was shivering as they approached the ball. At their approach the orb tunred a little and glowed slightly more, appearing larger.

"What's happening to him?" Canis said, turning to the stunned Moth. Moth couldn't speak for a moment, just shook her head.

"Moth."

"I…"

"Moth?" The Man was getting anxious now.

"I don't know."

That worried him. "You don't know?"

Moth shook her head no, and then went to touch the ball of light. As she approached the light dimmed and started to discolor to black. "Get away from it!" Canis said ripping the girl violently away. Moth let out a short gasp, to shocked to make any real sound. She looked up at the Big Bad Wolf who was staring nervously at the ball of luminescent sludge. "I don't know what's happening. We should take him to the faeire." Canis growled low in his throat but agreed. He didn't trust the faerie queen, not when she had so recently tried to burn everyone to ash. He let the girl down and reached down to pick up the ball. It faded slightly in his arms, but was light and warm to the touch.

"Lead the way".


	3. Chapter 3

**I know this is weird. Keep reading despite that. Xp**

* * *

Getting out of the hotel was a synch for two magically endowed ever-afters. Disguising Puck was a little more complicated. In the end they decided to tie a piece of string to the bottom and let Moth hold it. It would have looked slightly ridiculous with Canis, a grown man holding a dark green balloon but the man felt strangely off put as well. Pucks scent had changed again, From cauliflower to pumpkin seeds and pine needles. It reminded him of halloween and was glad that he'd yet to see the trickster king on all hallows eve. As they plodded through the shaken city, monochrome droplets peppering the sidewalk, Canis couldn't help but feel a little uneasy. It was a Dark night, he oculd feel it his bones, in the fur just under the skin. He halted at an alley, his hand on Moth's wrist before the girl had a chance to pull it away.

"What?" The fey girl said snidely.

Canis said nothing, eyes daring the shadows to deceive him. He knew what he saw. "Moth. Grab Puck and get him to the queen."

"What?"

There was a susurrus, like the sound the world would make if it was pulling back a curtain on a show. Things were about to happen and he didn't want Puck anywhere near them when they did. "When I say so, run." Moth stared up pensively at the man, noticing for the first time how different he looked. There was more black than grey in his hair and his blue eyes looked stern and heavy with emotion. She nodded slowly, tying the string to Pucks balloon twice more in her hand. Puck, as if sensing the change in the mood hovered closer to the unwilling wearwolf. Canis could smell it, the vile nightmarish stench that cloyed to the air; it must have been concealing itself behind the smell of wet garbage.

"Moth. Run."

The girl didn't stop to ask why, just grabbed Puck tight in her hand and ran. A moment later there was a metal shudder as whatever was lurking in the alley tried to propel itself off the garbage disposals and after Moth. didn't flinch, he merely extended his left arm and waited for the inevitable crunch. The wolf met the creature half way, its arm swinging out and then under as the thing tried to duck under him. Not to be out done the Wolf grabbed the thing by its slimy wet hide and threw it back against the alley. There was no mistaking it now, the acidic smell of damp sheets and children's tears, he'd know it anywhere.

"Been a while wolf. Haven't seen you , haven't missed you." The sound of his voice was like creaking hinges on a rusted door. He wasn't sure if the wolf was smiling or not, but form inside he could tell it wasn't friendly. "Hello, Boogey."

The creature named Boogey walked out of the darkness and into the flimsy light of the street lamps and moon shine. Canis got the idea of a lot of legs, sharp teeth, eyes that bled and a stench that could turn your bones to ash. Then, as if there had never been anything at all, there suddenly stood a man. Tall, with dark African skin and bright, almost disturbingly knowing eyes.

"Wolfie. I didn't know you were in town. Come give an old friend a hug."

"And risk smelling like a tip for the rest of the month? Not likely." Canis felt his bones realign and the internal crack of the whip as he fought to restrain the wolf. When the transformation was over he was a little out of breath but no worse for wear.

"Still fighting the good fight I see?"

Canis could only nod. Boogey was perhaps one of the few everfaters he knew didn't completely despise him. They had an undertsnading, they were the nightmares other people had made of them. There was a connection, the enemy of my enemy or so it goes.

"What do you want with the fairy?"

"Who the girl? Wolfie, you know I only like to scare the little ones. I wasn't going to do anything." The smile Boogey used looked genuine but Canis knew the fairytales too well, they both did really. "Stay away from them. Or it'll be the blanket for you."

Boogeys mega-watt smile dulled and his eyes slanted downward, so he looked serpentine.

"Not nice Wolfie." The man hissed.

"What can I say? I like to play with my food." The words were barked rather than said as Canis struggled to hold the Wolf's leash.

Boogey as if sensing the other man's distress held up a hand in surrender. "I see you're running with a new crowd these days…old man. How's Relda?"

The mention of familiar ties was what finally drove the wolf back. "Fine." Canis said, "How's Loraine?"

Boogey shrugged, half smiling, "The same. Hey I heard what happened up at the fairy court, and I wouldn't be seen hanging with one of the fey. Apparently the king was killed by one of their own and Titania's on a spree."

"We know. Relda is on the case now trying to find him. We think his name is Cobweb, one of the kings attendants."

"Cobweb?" The dark skinned man looked honestly surprised, "Never."

"What makes you say that?"

"I hear things Wo- Old man. Under beds and behind doors, you know the gig. And I've never heard the mushy drizzle of a more devoted servant to a more contemptible pile of horse radish like Cobweb was to Oberon."

"You're sure?"

"As the darkness comes. Look, they were planning a city together, gonna build a new hospital, a school, everything. So If I were you I'd take another look at this and ask yourself, who stands to gain what with the King dead?"

"An usurper?"

"That's a good place to start Old man. By the way, where's your friends?"

"They…" Canis turned but saw nothing but the ink brushed city streets looking rather tired and forlorn under moonlight.

"You better go." Canis nodded, already heading off without a look goodbye. He caught the last words Boogey uttered on a snatch of breeze, "There are worse things out there than you and I…"

He prayed that wasn't true.

* * *

**So yup...review O.o**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's beginning to get strange now. Continue at your leisure.**

* * *

Canis darted out across the city streets searching for them. It seemed all but futile however, the city must be huge. Desperately he stuck his nose in the air looking for the scent he'd so recently come accustom too. It was distant and cold, but he could just make it out. He ran off in one direction, veering down alleys and across rain slicked roads, he hadn't even noticed when the clouds had suddenly gathered. He had to find them before the rain began to pour down or he risked losing the scent. He was getting closer. The wolf was being unusually amicable this time, allowing him the use of its nose and stamina. There, he looked around and realized he was yet again in front of another statue. This one was of a beautiful, barely clad woman carrying a vase. He read the inscription on the bronze mantle.

Fairest strangers come at night

Make merry under pale moonlight

Fall into dreams never to wake

Lest darkness claims their lips to take

It seemed like a fairly simple riddle but a little more embarrassing than the first statue was. Canis looked around before gingerly pressing his lips to the cold marble ones of the statue. He felt a tingling beginning form his lips and spreading outward and then suddenly his world went black before exploding into color again. He rubbed his eyes, the patterns making him dizzy. When he looked up agin he realized where he was instantly.

" ?" Canis looked around and was surprised to see Daphne standing there. Not only her but Sabrina and Relda too.

"What are you all doing here?"

"We were coming to talk to the queen. We don't think it's Cobweb." Daphne said. Canis took a look at them, noticing their slightly disheveled appearances and catching the cloying smell of ocean water.

"I don't think so either." He said simply. "Have either of you seen Moth?"

Sabrina rolled her eyes and shook her head. She stopped suddenly and her eyes widened in shock. It wasn't just her however. Canis saw that Daphne and even Relda were looking at him in united states of surprise. "What is it?"

Relda shook her head and started pouring through her handbag, at last pulling out a small hand mirror.

"You're not…the same, old friend."

Cansi took the mirror, puzzled. It was only when he saw himself did he understand their expressions. In the mirror his hair was now a very dark black, his skin tight but unshaven and the dark circles he'd grown so used to gone. He was staring at a face that looked about twenty eight. He scowled, and was upset when the man in the mirror did so too.

"I'm practically pubescent Relda."

His old friend smiled kindly, almost laughing but he could tell she was confused and upset. "What's happening to you Canis?"

"the wolf…" Suddenly he felt something like getting punched in the chest only from the inside. He was out of breath and on his knees, the once quiet wolf singing with a dark and inhumane fury. What was happening? He could feel the transformation skating across his nerves, the smell of fear as Relda and the children stepped away. He wanted to tell them to run, but it wasn't them that the wolf was responding too. He oculd feel the source of the beasts incurable rage somewhere nearby, somewhere very close.

"Children stay back." Relda's voice.

"I told you he…"

"That's enough Sabrina!"

He could feel his bones cracking and realigning, the shredding of his flesh as first muscle then fur erupted through pale skin. His nose was elongating into a large dark snout under which he could feel the first prickling's of fangs beginning to grow. No, what was happening? Canis had lived with the wolf for the better part of seventy years and had never since his awakening felt the urge to return so badly. It felt as if he was being not just pulled, but rapidly propelled into the darkness by the capricious hands of fate. He thought he heard someone screaming, and then there was shouting and footsteps and Relda's voice somehow rising like a buoy in choppy water, "Old friend…"

And then suddenly there was only silence. Darkness. A cold draft rolling in across his…fur? He stood and the wolf stood with him.

_We are in his realm_

The voice in his head sounded like the crunching of incisors through tendons and bone . He shivered, unused to hearing the wolf's voice while still conscious.

"Hello Wolfie."

Canis turned around, surprised and pleased to see the dark skinned man. Had he not been wearing a grey suit he would have been a floating smile and a pair of disturbing eyes. "You almost lost it there. So I brang you back."

"This is where you hide." Canis said eyeing the cool darkness around him. It was a nondescript black everywhere, the faint changing outlines of things casting across the background like clouds across the sky.

"One of the places. It's calm here. You needed calm."

He growled without meaning too, the rasping anger in his voice surprising him.

"Don't tell me what I need child-thief."

"Don't growl at me murderer." Boogey said eyes lighting a cruel green color. The wolf riled within him. He wanted to get out of here. Though the darkness was dulling his senses he could still smell the creature on the other side of the veil waiting for him. He needed…

"What are you trying to do wolf?" Boogey said head tilted to one side. His eyes were dark and accusing. "Whatever you're trying to do, I can see in your eyes when it comes to it. And I'm telling you now, the old man won't have it."

The wolf grinned and then laughed, throwing his head back with mirth. "The old man? What can that old fool do? Contain me? Fight me?"

Boogey shook his head. "He won't hurt you… if you go through what you're thinking, it's not you he'll blame." The African man looked up, his face a mask. "And if he dies Wolf, who do you think will be there, right there, holding the jar? I'll put you in a place no one will ever find, where even the darkness shuns."

The wolf didn't move. So when he did, Boogey was surprised to see that he was…smiling. "Very well Child-thief. The old man is safe from me. You however, if I see you again, I will rip your face off and finally see what you hide behind that smile."

The Boogey Man smiled.

And the light dawned.

* * *

**And so the plot thickens...**


End file.
